


Camping Trips and Status Effects

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Anal Fisting, Cat Noctis - Freeform, Fisting, Foursome, Gay Sex, M/M, Nyactis, Polyship Roadtrip, Status Effect, blowjob, just a lot of sex idk what to tell you, no beta we die like men, sex without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Noctis finds himself with cat ears and a cat tail. He's not particularly bothered by it, especially when Ignis and Prompto stroke it. Soon enough, he finds himself in the tent with all of his retainers, and loving every minute of it.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 67





	Camping Trips and Status Effects

Noctis wasn’t expecting the status effect to be what it was. Cat ears and a cat tail? Wasn’t exactly his thought of something very effective. Then again, nature was weird. And it was really easy for nature to impart weird things onto them from time to time. Sometimes they were turned into a frog temporarily. And right now, Noctis had been awarded the grand gesture of being given cat ears on his head and a long cat tail.

“How long do you think this is going to last?” Noctis asked irritably as Gladio pet his ears once again. At first it always annoyed him, and then it always subdued him. If the petting on his cat ears was anything like what actual cats felt, then they were very lucky.

“Hmm,” Ignis considered, cleaning up after their lunch. “Perhaps a few hours. If not a few days.”

“A few days?” Noctis asked incredulously, his eyes fluttering open when he didn’t even know he had shut them. He swatted Gladio’s hand away and stood up, walking over to Ignis. “A few days being half a cat?”

“It could be worse,” Prompto said behind him, studying his tail curiously. “You could have been turned into a slug or something.”

“And I dare say, you are not half a cat,” Ignis pointed out. “You have ears and a tail.”

“Yeah, but what else comes with this?” Noctis asked. He found out pretty quickly.

Prompto suddenly stroked his tail, sending a shiver of delight that shot through his spine and down to his thighs. He flushed red, the sensation lingering. It felt like Prompto had stroked the most sensitive part of his cock and not a tail that was temporarily a part of him.

“Prom,” Noctis said, his voice strained like he was trying not to sound like he was hard, although he definitely was a little stiff. “Don’t touch that.”

“But why?” Prompto asked. “It’s really fuzzy and cute.”

Prompto ignored his request and touched his tail again, making Noctis shiver as Prompto ran his hand from the tip down to the base. When it touched the base, a pulsing rush of intense desire and pleasure went through him, making him bite his bottom lip in an attempt to suppress a moan.

“Because,” Noctis said through gritted teeth, “It feels weird.”

“Weird how?” Ignis inquired, as if he was up for study. He looked at the tail contemplatively and crouched down to observe it. It flickered in response to Noctis’s agitation, the tail just where his spine ended. It was a sensitive area for him on the best of days. With the tail it was like someone was trying to pleasure him intensely. “Hmm… It just looks like a normal cat tail.”

Ignis grabbed the base of the tail, his thumb rubbing the top of it as if trying to discern how it was attached. Noctis gasped and gripped the Coleman camping chair in front of him, bending over and arching his back into the touch. Ignis only seemed to be watching his responses as he continued to thumb it. It was too much for Noctis, and he felt like Ignis was doing this on purpose now.

“Hm… curious response,” Ignis mused seriously as he continued to grip the base and thumb the fur. “What does it feel like?”

Noctis’s hips were quivering, his cock dripping precum into his boxers, and he rested his forehead against the railing of the chair. He couldn’t help it anymore. Letting out a small moan, he looked up to see Gladio staring at him with wide eyes.

“I think it feels good, Specs,” Gladio said as he took a step closer to him. “Really good.”

“Oh,” Ignis replied in recognition of what Gladio meant. He immediately pulled his hand away, giving Noctis only a moment of reprieve from the touch. However, it didn’t cure the blood pulsing in between his thighs. “My apologies, Noctis. I was unaware. Can you describe what about it turns you on?”

“Why do you want to know?” Noctis demanded, aware of how Ignis didn’t back away. A moment later, Ignis wrapped his hand around the base again, gently stroking it. “Ahhnn!!!”

Noctis let out a loud moan as he gripped the chair tightly. His body trembled, pulsating with a desire as it coursed through him, his hips trembling and quivering from Ignis’s touch. When he looked at Gladio, he was very much aware of the lewd face he was making at his Shield, his eyes half-lidded, mouth slightly parted, his cheeks flushed pink. 

“Keep it up, Ignis,” Gladio offered as Ignis continued to rub the tail. He leaned over and grabbed Noctis’s chin, firm but gentle, and tilted his head towards him. “He likes it a lot.”

“Mmnn,” Noctis moaned as Ignis stroked his tail while Gladio kissed him. His moan turned to a whimper when Prompto stroked the base of his tail as Ignis stroked along the length. “Why… Why are you doing this?”

“Because it’s cute to watch our cat-prince writhe and moan,” Gladio replied, his lips hovering just above Noctis’s. “Stick out your tongue.”

Noctis, too lost in the pleasure of Ignis and Prompto stroking his tail, stuck out his tongue as he looked at Gladio with desperate eyes. Gladio leaned down again and licked Noctis’s tongue, both of them closing their eyes as they proceeded to kiss each other deeply, their tongues caressing each other greedily. Noctis’s hips quivered, the sensation from Ignis and Prompto stroking his tail sending waves of pleasure through him. Moan after moan turned to a whimper in his throat as Gladio’s tongue tangled with his, the sensation only making his cock ache even more.

“Wow,” Gladio said with a grin as he pulled away, his hand still on his chin. “I never thought I’d see you like this. Always hoped, though.”

“We’re all in love with you, Noctis,” Prompto explained as he stroked him. “We hope that you feel the same about us.”

“If not, we’ll stop,” Ignis finished for him. Noctis could barely think, but he could understand enough what they were saying. He had loved them all for a long time, but he always thought that he would have to choose one of them. That wasn’t something he was prepared to do. “We are all in love with you and each other. How about it Noctis? Do you want all four of us to date?”

“Mmnn…” Noctis moaned, his eyes closing from the pleasure of the stroking. Gladio tugged on his chin, making his eyes open so that he would pay attention and answer. “Yes… I’ve wanted you all for so long… I just thought-”

“It’s possible,” Prompto interrupted for him, his voice eager. There was the sensation of Prompto gripping the base of his tail and stroking it like he was stroking Noctis’s cock. Noctis’s eyes rolled in the back of his head, his voice climbing several octaves as he moaned, his back arching into the touch. “We all love you and each other.”

“So let us reward you for being a good cat prince worth rewarding,” Gladio grinned. Noctis let out a moan as he nodded his consent, just wanting someone to touch his cock, to fuck him senseless, to leave him moaning and writhing. It didn’t matter who. “Let’s get him to the tent. We don’t want others to see him fucking like a cat in heat.”

“Which is pretty much what he is right now,” Ignis mused. Noctis was about to object, but the feeling of Prompto’s hand on his tail, even as Ignis released him, felt too good for him to say more than a whimpering whine. “Prompto, you might want to stop for a moment.”

“Sorry,” Prompto said, his hand immediately pulling away. Noctis felt empty without their touch, and when Gladio released his chin, he flushed bright red as he stood up straight. There was a flush on Prompto’s cheeks, but he looked like he was pouting. “You promised, Gladio.”

“What did he promise?” Noctis asked, following them as they stepped inside the tall tent, tall enough that Gladio could stand up without having to hunch over. He didn’t even think about why he was following them into the tent until he was in it, and his cock ached even more in a desire to be touched.

“That I could kiss you first,” Prompto said, offering a glare in Gladio’s direction.

“It just happened,” Gladio replied with a shrug. “Sorry, Prom. I’ll fuck ya later to make up for it.”

Prompto flushed red at that, although he didn’t look particularly upset with the offer. Noctis looked at them incredulously. How long had they planned this? “Don’t I get a say?”

“You do,” Ignis agreed with a nod. He walked towards him, a seduction in his eyes that made Noctis’s cock twitch, straining against the zipper of his pants. How the fuck did Noctis end up with such hot men in his retinue? No wonder he was hopelessly gay. Ignis put his hands on Noctis’s waist, pulling him close, their bodies pressed together. “Tell me what you want. We shall give it all to you.”

Noctis swallowed hard, suppressing the groan as he felt Ignis’s hard cock pressing against his, both of them straining through their pants. To know that Ignis was hard because he wanted him was enough to make his mind reel in anticipation. What did he want? His tail flickered with the need to be touched, but by whom and where didn’t really matter to him. As long as it was one of the three, or all of the three, then he was happy. 

Ignis’s eyes were enough to make Noctis lose his words. Nevertheless, it didn’t seem to matter much. Ignis’s lips pressed against Noctis’s with a softness and tenderness that Gladio didn’t have, his tongue gently caressing his with a longingly deep desire that they both had felt for years. Gladio came up behind him and began to take off his clothes for him, letting Noctis get lost in Ignis’s lips and tongue.

When he was fully naked, Ignis stepped away just enough so that Noctis could watch him as he took his clothes off as well. That’s when he noticed Prompto approaching him, looking uncertain, like he was not entirely gorgeous enough to be part of the team. He was naked as well, his thin but hard body freckled beautifully. How many times had Noctis jerked off to the thought of fucking or being fucked by Prompto? Too many to count.

“It’s not worth it if I can’t kiss you,” Noctis told Prompto, urging him forward, his attention now on the blond. Prompto smiled as Noctis reached out for him and pulled him into his arms, their bodies pressed together, cocks touching. 

Noctis and Prompto kissed, a gentle and soft one that was swift, as if they were both testing it out. There was nothing to test out. Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto’s waist and pulled him close, kissing him deeply, his hands trailing to Prompto’s ass. They both moaned when Prompto began to grind his hips against Noctis’s, an aching friction rising between them both.

“Prompto,” Gladio said encouragingly. “Do you want to show Noctis just how much you love him?”

Prompto pulled away at that and nodded, making Noctis wonder what they were going to do. He didn’t have to wait long to find out. Prompto knelt before him and kissed the tip of his cock, making Noctis shudder in delight. A moan escaped his lips as Prompto took his cock in his mouth and began to suck, his head bobbing expertly.

Pleasure coursed through his body, and he nearly doubled over when he felt Gladio’s hands on his ass. His arms flailed, stuck in place, and Ignis caught him. Noctis moaned into a kiss as he kept his hands on Ignis’s shoulders, trying to get his bearings. Slowly, Ignis kissed down to his neck and chest, leaning over Prompto to lick Noctis’s nipples as Prompto continued to suck his cock. 

“Ahh!” Noctis cried out when he felt Gladio’s hot tongue on his hole, his hand on his tail, stroking it as he licked him. Feeling Ignis’s tongue and fingers on his nipples, Prompto’s mouth around his cock, and Gladio’s tongue on his ass and hand on his tail, Noctis’s hips quivered and his legs trembled, the pleasure overwhelming him. 

Moan after moan escaped his lips, and he felt his knees on the verge of giving out. Just when it had become too much, they all pulled away at the same time, as if to say they knew his body perfectly already and knew exactly what he would want. Noctis let out a whimper, his body on fire with no one to touch him. But Gladio took a seat and lubricated his cock while Ignis lubricated his fingers.

“I’m going to prepare you,” Ignis informed him with a lustful smile. “Gladio will fuck you. And Prompto will suck your cock.”

“What are you going to do while they’re doing that?” Noctis asked, all too excited to have Gladio’s thick cock in him. 

“He’s going to fuck me,” Prompto declared, as if it was a triumph to have Ignis fuck him. Then again, Noctis would certainly consider it a triumph. Just the thought of watching Prompto get fucked by Ignis was enough for Noctis to be on board for what was going to happen.

Before Noctis could say anything, he was being forced on all fours by Ignis, who then promptly spread his cheeks and made several noises of admiration. Noctis blushed then immediately moaned as he felt Ignis work one, then two, then three fingers into him, all the while using his free hand to stroke the cat tail he was still dealing with. He let out a cry as pleasure overwhelmed his senses, feeling Ignis nearly fisting him to prepare him for Gladio. 

When he looked up, he saw Prompto standing there, watching him while he stroked his own cock. Desperately, Noctis opened his mouth and licked the tip of Prompto’s cock, wanting to pleasure his beautiful friend while Ignis pleasured him. Prompto immediately took to his tongue, and within moments he was fucking Noctis’ face. Noctis gagged and moaned, unsure if Ignis fisting him and stroking his cat tail or Prompto fucking his face felt better. He didn’t know anymore.

“I think he’s ready,” Gladio announced the moment that Noctis rolled his eyes in the back of his head from the sheer pleasure of everything. The others agreed and pulled away. When Prompto turned around, Noctis noticed that there was a plug in him. How long had he been wearing that?

“Stand up,” Ignis commanded Noctis. Obliging, he stood up and reached for the plug in Prompto, pulling it out of him and listening to the freckled blond cry out in pleasure. Ignis chuckled. “You’re so eager.”

“Well are you going to fuck me or not Gladio?” Noctis asked, looking at him. Gladio walked over to him and stood behind him, pulling him against his body. Noctis felt his thick cock pressing against him, and he let out a moan as Gladio ground his hips, the tip of his cock hitting the base of Noctis’ tail. Without waiting any longer, Gladio slammed his cock into Noctis, making him scream out in pleasure from the large and thick girth suddenly filling him. 

“How’s that?” Gladio asked, one hand on his hip while the other was stroking his tail in tandem to the furious pace he set, thrusting in and out of Noctis with little mercy. “Good enough for ya?”

“More,” Noctis crooned. He arched his back, tilting his head to rest on Gladio’s chest, moaning as his eyes closed in ecstasy. “Fuck me more! Ahhh… More!”

That’s when he felt Prompto’s mouth on his cock, bobbing back and forth vigorously. Prompto let out a moan at the same time Noctis did, and when he opened his eyes he saw Ignis fucking the blond. He nearly came from all of his senses being so overwhelmed, but he somehow managed to hold back, wanting to see this all the way through.

“Fuck you’re still so tight,” Gladio moaned amid the others’ vocalizations, losing themselves to the pleasure.

“Harder,” Noctis begged, his tail feeling on fire as Gladio fucked him and Prompto sucked him off. “Faster. Mnnn… Ah… Please… Oh Six…”

Gladio obliged, his pace erratic as his cock hit Noctis’s prostate repeatedly, stroking his tail just as fervently. The thrusts pushed his cock into Prompto’s mouth and were met by Ignis’s thrusts into Prompto’s ass. Their moans escalated more and more until Noctis was crying out in bliss as he climaxed, his mind going blank as he felt every fiber of his being overwhelmed with electricity. 

Prompto drank him in to the last drop then pulled away. He let out a moan for Ignis to keep fucking him, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, tongue lolling slightly. Gladio didn’t stop either, making Noctis’s legs tremble as Gladio hit his overstimulated prostate. When Noctis felt his legs give out, Gladio held him upright, thrusting hard and fast until he came as well. It wasn’t long before Prompto was climaxing, whimpering while Ignis finished last, stopping only once his thirst was sated.

Everyone was still, panting and trembling for a while, trying to regain their senses after having what was easily the best sexual experience of their lives. Eventually, they all began the cleanup process, preferring to take a joint bath in the nearby lake. Noctis could barely move after that, and Gladio was more than willing to carry him to the lake so they could all soak.

While Noctis just laid on the surface and floated, they all took turns holding him in his arms, kissing him and massaging his skin. It wasn’t long before his ears and tail disappeared, but that didn’t deter anyone. As soon as they all recovered, the kisses became longer, the caresses more sexual. Noctis quickly found himself moaning again as he was lost in his retainer’s arms again, feeling a bliss that would likely last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I was thirsty and decided to write this.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! XD
> 
> Also it is unedited so please don't mind the grammar and other errors XD


End file.
